The Runaway Reunites With The General
Originally the village Hidden in the grass was it's own village before being taken over by Amegakure. Determined to spread the Land of Rain and also gain access to the wealth and land Kusgakure had to offer Izaya expanded Amegakure and dominated Kusagakure casing many to flee, and other to stay and die. The remnants of Kuagakure were nothing more than a a few survivors who had quickly given into Izaya's reign and joined the land of Rain. Izaya was impressed with his new conquer as he gained land and a new prison which could be used for the benefits of Amegakure and it's power. However Izaya was hated among the people of kusakgaure and they openly despised him for his brutal methods of taking over and anyone who stood against his name. Not fully trusting of his new found land Iza sent his most trusted ally , a man who often furthered his own interest, but was friends with Izaya for years Raido X. Raido was sent on a top secret mission to not only improve relations among Kusa and Ame, but to also restore the land. Today thought greatly considered a Kage by actions but not by title Raido stood and looked over the village he helped bring back to its feet. The people there all held Raido up in great regards for keeping his promise to restore the land and protect it from everyone. Outsides who were't welcome, and even the iron fist of Izaya himself so long as Kusagakure worked hand in hand to help support the greater goal of amplifying the Land of Rain. As Raido sauntered through the village with his collected manner he couldn't help but feel accomplished for seeing something through for the first time rather than just jumping ship early on. Never really was one for being a Kage not the work, the title or the responsibility. However I gotta say im loving the perks of what happens when you keep your word. Raido said as he could literally feel the respect people were paying him as well as paying them back. As Raido made his way toward the entrance to the village he stopped to look at the lush forest which seemed to greet the entrace gate as he slowly got to them. Certainly beats being out in the rain all day, and the sight is not all that bad. Now if I could just do something about these mosquitos id be one step closer to true happiness. Raido said as he once again looked over his work of art. This was no longer Kusagakure... this was now Neo Kusagakure, where Raido was the right arm of the village. Enough gawking Raido!!! Yama said losing patience with the man's shot sighted attitude. Clearly you have forgotten we have important business to do today. Its still early and id rather get it done early. Yama growled at Raido sensing he was beginning to goof off. "Ah shit you right" Raido said as he planted his face in his palm. "I forgot the most thing about waking up in the morning, an absolute travesty"... Raido said as he pointed his hand in the direction of the diner near him. "I forgot to grab breakfast this morning". Raido exclaimed as he turned back and made his way to the diner he pointed at toward the front of the village. YOU FOOL!!! that is not what I meant, I said th-- Ah never mind, I dont know why I waste my breath anyway. Yama said as he went to slap Raido but stopped himself. In his spirit form he could not interact with Raido and slap him liek he wanted to, so he would have to wait till he was in his King of Hell Form. Guarded by the Shinobi of the Rain, those whom were once drowned in an ocean of droplets, Kusagakure stood tall. A large fortress, a wall seemingly protected it, leaving it impenetrable. Larger than most mountains, the village was obviously being protected, probably from the thousands of rogue Shinobi that sought revenge on Amegakure for taking their village forcefully, driving them out. Time after time, Amegakure had been requested to pull out, but their leader stood strong, even several attempts from the Twelve Guardian Ninja fail to do much. Kusagakure Shinobi, then, even after departing had been beaten and hunted by Amegakure, the rebel being slaughtered day after day. He could no longer take it. Assigned by the leader of Wakusei, an organization only known the immediate members along with being an operation of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, Sannoto had been sent to push back the forces of Amegakure. Kusagakure, a central place for trade and hub and wildlife, was being destroyed and Shinobi from all around, every land continuously grew furious with the land. Amegakure’s leader knew this, however he hid it from his generals. He used lies to deceive them, to manipulate them, but many just assumed they knew what was happening. Deep within the forest, finding a blind spot of the wall where the guards could no longer peer over to see them, they planned their attack. Several rebels, just around five out of thousands that stood behind Sannoto, leaped from the woods. Silently, but quickly, they approached the base of the wall, each bearing a backpack filled with explosive tags. The all, pulled the tags from their backpacks, placing them all over the wall. Ten, twenty, thirty…the number didn’t stop growing, just continued with the amount growing larger and larger by the second. The all leaped back to the forest, and all five, simultaneously, activated the seal. The wall blew, debris flying everywhere, and thousands of Shinobi rushed in, Sannoto leading the pack. The attack was completely unexpected, the rebels were initially overwhelming the Amegakure Shinobi, unable to contain the flood of invaders. Sannoto, wielding his Kubikiribōchō in his hand. Shinobi who approached him, met the end of his blade, using the massive sword to shred through the Amegakure nin. However, rather than kill them, he simply used his blade to slice them, leaving gashes, but nothing that couldn’t be healed. However, one Shinobi jumped before him, surprising him. On instinct, he pulled the blade towards that Shinobi, tearing through his lower abdomen, bisecting him entirely. The blood splattered across the earth, across Sannoto’s body, his hands covered in it. He dropped his blade, letting it strike the ground. He looked at his palms, the blood staining the gloves. His face, his serious smirk, turned into a frightful glare. He killed someone, he couldn’t believe it. His hands were shaking, his eyes were wide, pupils smaller than they had ever been. All of sudden, he felt himself, pulled into his own subconscious, on his knees before a spirit of some sort. ‘Gather yourself, child”, the spirit spoke, it’s voice a deep booming sound, as if it was a burst of thunder. “You must liberate this land. With evil comes sacrifice and death, but evil must be exterminated. As my host, it is your duty, before all else, to exterminate and liberate the world, creating balance. You have prepared for this, and you will fufill your destiny, even if I must do it myself…”, his voice continued, echoing throughout Sannoto’s eardrums. The melodies, were overlapped with a sort of convincing tone. He felt his thought fading, his worries disappearing. His only option was to liberate Kusagakure and restore balance to the nations. “You’re right, Tai….”, he answered, a bright light bringing him back to reality. Picking his blade up from the ground, Sannoto swung it at another Shinobi, bisecting them, followed by another. The “talk” that Tai had with Sannoto, a means of infusing his will into Sannoto’s to change his mind on the issue, convincing the Senju that it was his own will indeed, had a major effect nevertheless. He sliced Shinobi by Shinobi, killing those whom proved too powerful and simply wounding those he couldn’t. He fought with calmly, but powerfully. Raido had nearly made it to get his menu when he heard screams when he saw Amegakure guards running in one direction, and Neo Kusagakure members running away from the area. Raido whose interest was peaked decided to step outside as The guards working under Iza were running in on direciton. One of the villagers who was running to avoid the stampede of guards saw Raido and immediately feared the worst. Lord Raido you must go help , it is as you said. Izaya's enemies have come here looking to harm us. They wish to seek revenge for what he has done to them, and have come to Hero to Neo Kusa to take it out on us. You must stop them we just repaired and can't afford to be thrown into war. The villager pleaded his case and instantly got into action. Having missed breakfast for this he know two things. One they fucked with the wrong land, and two they disturbed his meal. First thing in the day and im already dealing with people who hate Izaya. Raido lamented as he quickly picked up the pace. Raido was less interested in the Amegakure guards as they were not of his regiment. He was worried about Kusagakure's soldiers getting involved. Those were his men. As Raido made it to the scene of the chaos he noticed what he saw and it was bodies everywhere. It looked like the funeral had come to town and left before they were finished. "ENOUGH"!!!! Raido said in a deep commanding voice. His voice boomed as he leaped into the foliage of the many trees. His Red Rinnegan glaring in the distance and black tomoe just as appparent. The guards who were not i the immediate fray began to peel off and back up avoiding it "Look here man if you got beef with Amegakure and Izaya take that up with him there, but don't bring it here Neo Kusagakure has nothing to do with what he does. However you have already shed blood here, and blood warrants blood. Raido said as he still had not looked to see who the man was. I don't understand how this dukkha feels like Sannoto Senju couldn't be He has no reason to be out here. Raido reasoned with himself "Leave now and I will overlook this action. Neo Kusagakure may be in the Land of Rain which is ran by Izaya, but when you come to Neo Kusagakure throwing a party like this you dance with me". Raido said as he dropped into view and walked up on the man. Raido was a huge man standing at 6 ft 5 254 lbs. He easily stood over and towered over all his guards and yet this man was his height and just as big as him. Now what's you- Raido came to view the man and saw in his face a a familiarity. "Wait?? Sannoto?? Sannoto Senju. Sannoto!!! MY MAIN MAN Where have you been all these years?. I can father time has certainly taken its toll on your face bro. You look old. Men stand down he means us no harm it was a simple missunderstanding. Had you switched to the Kusagakure gear this would have never happened". Raido X said clearing his throat making sure everyone understood him. "Seriously though bro, where the hell have you been, and Id shake you hand but your covered in blood". Raido said as he tapped the area of his chest to avoid touching the blood. "I see you wasted no time cutting through Izaya's men but what bring you out here to the ruins of old Kusagakure". Raido said puzzled as he went to shake his hand anyway. “Raido?”, Sannoto inquired, his will seemingly coming back to his own. The threaded persona of Tai, shaken off, instead replaced by the face of his old comrade, his best friend, his number one rival, Raido X. His serious, fierce expression was replaced by a warm, jovial-like grin. “Raido!” he eventually exclaimed, returning back to his demeanor prior to Tai’s interference. “Well, not all of us were experimented on by good ole Orochimaru. Well, I think I should say, not all of us are the King of Hell my friend. Hehe, we do age eventually, but people tell me I look good for my age. Well, my age doesn’t hinder my abilities to imitate my favorite number…sixty nine, if you get what I mean”, the Senju said, laughing a bit at his comment. “You know though, I never expected someone like you, to be with someone like Izaya. You know what he does, right? He conquered the land, threw these people out”, he declared, directing his hand to the rebels behind him, some wounded, others dumbfounded, but most still ready to battle. “We’ve come to reclaim this land and restore balance. Kusagakure was an essential village, allies with many, but because of the resources they held, the trade they offered is what kept many smaller countries and towns afloat. Without them, people have plummeted into poverty, disease and famine plague the lands. I request that you relieve Amegakure Shinobi of this land, Raido”, the Senju pleaded, getting on one of his knees. “The future of the world rest in your hands. Or, at the very least. Accept these Shinobi, these rebels back into your village, so that they can prosper, support their families as they had one done before. Allow them to return home, Raido! I know you won’t disappoint them. Sannoto was one of the few who knew of Raido's past. Plenty of things he wish he could have forgotten about 15+ years he spenty being lied to toyed with and tampered with. Just to prove a hypothesis. "Whoa whoa Sannoto whoa. One thing for sure two things for certain is this. These men are more than welcome back home all I ask is that they work along side me. Yes Kusa was destroyed by Izaya and Amegakure but that was before I came to scene". Raido said as he pointed behind him to part of the village that were reconstructed and showed him the state of the village, people working hard to restore their land There was no oppression, hatred or fear. "Yes the Land of Rain is Izaya's playground, and yes he runs Amegakure, but Raido and Raido only handles Kusagakure. I came here to fix what he broke. These people don't trust Izaya, they fear him. Izaya took this nation by storm and force he tried to use fear and oppression to rule this land". Not me. I came in with a two step plan to return the village to it's former glory and more. All I needed as for them to trust me to fix what Izaya did wrong here. Using my own resources of what I had. I got this village back on this feet somewhat. The village still has plenty of work ahead of it Izaya did some serious damage here. I came to fix it. These men are more than welcomed back into the village, their home. However there is only condition". Raido X said holding one of his fingers into the air. The silence after that finger being raised created a small tension as Raido's face seemed serious for all but a few moments. "Just work with me on rebuilding the village. My two step plan of Repair and Restore is in effect and the people here have embraced it under me. The fear they had of Izaya I wiped clean with my words and actions of trust. With me here Kusagakure wont have to worry about Izaya ever trampling along this village again. Raido said as he welcomed the area to those who wanted to return home. I do not expect any of you to forgive Izaya for his actions of killing your friends and family. I do hope you all to trust me the same way the other villagers do to correct his mistakes. I leave I can't promise the same". Raido X said telling his friend the honest truth of how he got involved here. "So my friend the answer is yes and no. Yes these men are more than welcomed to come back home. These Amegakure guards are transferring here with me as soldiers of Kusagakure not the Hidden Rain. I started this and I will see it through. So I can't leave yet. I already made the steps to give people hope of restoring Kusagakure as so long as I remain Kusagakure keeps it's identity, as the village hidden in the grass, rather than an extension of Amegakure. There is nothing here to liberate, when Kusagakure is still Kusagakure. That is my answer my good friend. The men, without hesitation, bowed before Raido, kneeling before him. This act represented kindness, demonstrated loyalty, symbolized their trust in the Uchiha male before him. Sannoto smiled, a smile so bright that he illuminated the faces of the men behind him. “I expected that’d you say this, so I myself, will join in your reign Raido”, the Senju responded, kneeling before the Uchiha. “I will join you, help you rebuild, create a village where kids can grow up without knowing war, where they can train and improve their skills, where they can become. Shinobi, those who endure, keepers of peace. I realize, starting with the youth is the only option, starting with followers is the only option. Peace is not a path one can walk alone, so I wish to walk alongside you Raido, and my fellow brethren before me. Let’s walk together to establish peace!”, the Senju spoke. “So, will we become the Hashirama and Madara, the two whom were meant to be. The duo with the plan of creating this dream? Two comrades, rivals, brothers forever?”, Sannoto said, smiling as he stood up, extending his hand to shake that of Raido’s. “So, are you with me?” "Why stop their and become the sequel to an already written story. We make our own entry in history, etch our own names in the time we find ourselves in. Give people something to look forward to besides, war's, missions and conflict. We give them a home a place to hold close, to defend and protect and feel proud of". Raido said as he also reached out to shake the hand of Sannoto. "Don't think of this as my reign, I am no different than the people here. Our past may separate us and our stories differ but the goal of coming home unites everyone here. Can't say how long this will last, but while it is here lets ride this adventure out till the wheels fall off". Raido said as he stood eye level with his long time rival and friend. The symbol of power and fellowship seemed to thicken in the air as the men were entered behind Raido felt a wave of emotion to finally come home. Raido knew that his path was filled with alot of grey area's but he often teetered between right and wrong anyway. Great job Raido this action proved to be most acceptable, I can sense the feelings of good karma slowly be passed around the village. You are certainly one of the more entertaining Arihants I have come across in history. You are truly a true neutral person. Yama said as he poked his head out from Raido's shoulders. Now If i could just get you to be more serious I feel like I just might be able to say I got something done around here. "Soooo Sannoto now that you are officially a Shinobi of the Hidden Grass what's the first thing you got planned huh? Not to give you any ideas or anything but have you seen the women around this village? Let me tell you if they love me for my looks and my hair, I am sure they will you". Raido said jokingly as he elbowed Sannoto slightly. "Just try not to get reported, we already have a peeping tom in the village somewhere". Raido said laughing Sannoto responded with a laugh of his own, the other shinobi staring at the duo confused. It was obvious that they were friends, long friends, even though Raido appeared much younger than the Senju male. The two were rivals, long rivals, battling one another since they both could remember. "Well, last time I slept with a woman, I wound up giving black crown a way to enter Otogakure and kill tons of people, so, I think it might be best to lay off of the women. Sometimes, they can't just handle such charm", he stated, winking over at one of the female shinobi. She rolled her eyes. A feisty one he had. Sannoto turned back, facing Raido. "But, I guess the first order of business, is just a little friendly competition right? A battle, a game of rock-paper-scissors, a race..tons of things we could do. So, what do you want old friend?", the Senju inquired, "I'll let you have the opportunity to choose, consider it my gratitude for allowing me to join Kusagakure". "Still getting in trouble I see and even worse is that I missed out on so much of it?. Raido said as he laughed until he heard the words black crown. This making the second time he has heard that name, and no different than the first he was curious. He asked Fuurin about it but she was more so interested in trying to make Raido fight serious than break down on the juicy details. ?Sannoto, tell me about this black crown. I heard about them at first on a date I went on with Fuurin the Hokage, but she was more so interested in how well I danced than telling me. From what I know I heard they attacked the summit, good thing I missed the memo on the door that morning. However you mentioning them there with the killing part of Otogakure got me thinking about who this group is and what they are after?. Raido said to Sannoto as he tried hard to add a picture to this cult group. Should a head on battle come one we are more than ready to fight, and trust me when I say more than ready Sannoto, we have two secret weapons within this village that only two others know about including you when I tell you. Raido said as he he lowered his voice. How well can you keep a secret? Then we can work on our game, and our spar to see how you are holding up, but one of those secrets has something to do with me greatly.